


The Website Part 3

by ChaosRaynes



Series: The Website [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRaynes/pseuds/ChaosRaynes
Summary: It has taken me a while but hope you enjoy.  And I want to give a shout out to everyone that is fighting a battle most people don't understand...Keep hanging in there!   :)





	The Website Part 3

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the older woman stammered, once she had finally pulled a breath from her previous screaming. "Well, I could ask the same." Leigha responded with a deadly calm, not answering the woman's questions at all. The older woman straightened up, her posture becoming more statuesque, making Leigha take notice. Before Leigha could say anything more, Sherlock and Kensie entered the living room. The look on the older woman's face softened, "Oh, Sherlock..." she said smiling fondly. Sighing impatiently, Sherlock stepped around Leigha. "Mother, what are you doing here?" he asked as calmly as he could. He could never really figure out why being around his parents made him so impatient. Leigha's jaw dropped, Sherlock's mom, she thought. And here she was dressed in only Sherlock's dress shirt and practically interrogating the poor woman. This is not the way she wanted to meet Sherlock's family, she thought.  
Backing out of the room, Leigha managed to not draw any attention to herself. She figured Kensie had already went back to the room she was using. Maybe Kenise would like to take a day and go shopping, anything to get out of this flat and away from the embarrassment that was currently her life, Leigha thought. Shutting herself in Sherlock's room, she continued to feel as if she had been dropped down the rabbit hole. Pacing, she felt that she couldn't possibly at this point redeem the situation, she would just have to face the music. You can't keep running, she thought to herself. Cursing herself under her breath, she began pulling on something to make herself presentable, and it would be a damn sight more than Sherlock's shirt. God only knows what the woman thought of her at this point. This can't be the best first impression she had ever given a man's mother, she thought. Squaring her shoulders, she left the safety of the bedroom, knowing she couldn't hide in there forever. Stopping at the corner of the hallway, she saw Sherlock's mother seated on the couch next to an older man. Assuming that was Sherlock's father, she watched as Sherlock interacted with his parents. Sherlock had already explained most of Leigha's situation to his parents, leaving out the more grotesque details.   
Leigha could see the side of Sherlock's face, his expression neutral and unwavering. He seemed very stiff around his folks, she thought. Sherlock knew the exact moment when Leigha had entered the room, it felt like a cool breeze on a hot summer day. That and both of his parents were staring beyond him. Turning he saw Leigha standing in the opening of the hallway, just watching the entire scene in front of her. Holding out his hand to her, he watched as she hesitated. He could see the visible strain of the situation all over her face, this was the first time he had honestly seen her scared. He softened his expression into a smile, hoping it would help ease her stress. Leigha stepped forward, slipping her hand into his. "This is Leigha Johnson. Leigha, these are my parents." he said, smiling down at her. He tucked her under his arm, close to his side trying to comfort her. He could feel the tension in her stiff frame. She smiled a very nervous smile at the pair, "It is a pleasure to meet you both." she said as she shook their hands, "I would like to apologize for my attire and how rude I was." she finished after letting go of his mother's hand. The woman was gracious enough to wave away her apology. "Nonsense, my dear. I am pleased to see my son so happy." she said, smiling sweetly at Sherlock. Passing her husband, a knowing look, she noticed that Sherlock never took his eyes off the young lady. She wanted to know more, but she knew that she would never get the answers out of Sherlock, nor the young lady so long as Sherlock was around her. He would feel that she would be badgering the poor girl, but a mother just needed to know, she thought. Further into the conversation, she knew she would really like this young lady. Just before bidding them a good day and saying they would visit again, she saw how Leigha complimented Sherlock in every way.  
Kensie and Mary had been putting away the groceries that Mary and John had picked up and gossiping. John had been called away on a medical emergency. Heading home to fix supper for herself and John, Mary also bid them a good day. Leigha didn't feel like cooking and Sherlock wasn't about to make her, so he left her at the flat to get them and Kensie take out. They began making tea while he was out. Thinking that Mary was still at Sherlock's, John headed that way. Just as he made it to the door of 221 B-Baker Street, a man bumped into John, spinning him around. "Excuse me." John said, just before he felt the sting of a needle in his neck. "What the..." he muttered, the drug already starting to kick in. A second man appeared grabbing John before he hit the ground. Before John completely passed out, he saw the first man pull out a second needle and break into the Baker Street flat. The girls were his last thought as he lost consciousness. The man seemed to know exactly where he was going. Creeping up the stairs, he could hear the sisters talking. He had orders to only take the one, the singer, but the other was to be left alive. Sneaking in through the landing door to the kitchen, he grabbed Leigha plunging the needle into her neck, injecting the drug into her system before she could do much in the way of fighting back. Turning, Kensie saw the man grab Leigha, picking up the closest thing to her, she beaned him with a pot. Laying Leigha down he let the drug take effect while he dealt with the second sister. Kensie rounded the table with the intent of taking on the man, when he back handed her, sending her crashing into the table holding Sherlock's latest experiment. The sound of breaking glass and table filled the flat as Kensie hit the table, her body taking it all down, with the force of the hit. She landed in a heap of broken glass and table. His associate arrived to help him get the girl out of the flat, with no one being the wiser.  
Darkness had fallen by the time Sherlock finally returned to the flat with dinner. He could hear Mrs. Hudson coming in through her back door, no doubt returning from a date or whatever it was the landlady did with her free time. He thought it was strange that the place was so quiet, there was usually either talking, music playing, or the sister's playful arguing. Taking the stairs, two at a time, he called out for Leigha. Receiving no answer, he called out for Kensie. A groan of pain was his answer. Dropping the food and throwing open the door to the kitchen, he found Kensie pushing herself out of a heap of broken table and glass. "What happened?!" he asked, his voice growing louder as his worry grew, while he surveyed the destruction of the kitchen. He put together what he thought had happened, while waiting for Kensie to respond. Kensie shook the glass and debris from her, while squinting up at Sherlock, blood seeping from a few cuts and her lip. "Some guy busted up in here, injected Leigha with something, tossed me around like a ragdoll and that's all I know." she said, knowing that Sherlock preferred the short and sweet version rather than the long and drawn out. While helping her up and out of the mess she sat in, Sherlock called out for Mrs. Hudson.  
As the landlady went to head up the stairs, there was a frantic knock at the door. Opening it, Mary brushed past the startled landlady. "Wait a minute, who are you?" Mrs. Hudson asked, as Mary rambled on about something had possible happened to John. "I'm John's fiancé." Mary simply responded, turning back to Mrs. Hudson. "Oh!" the landlady responded happily, not knowing exactly what was going on. "Mary?" Sherlock asked, sticking his head over the railing of the second-floor landing, "What is it?". He felt that things couldn't possible get worse at that point, but of course, he didn't know how very wrong he was. "I receive this on the way over. I thought John was here, as he had not come home. What happened here?" Mary said, seemingly not stopping to take a breath. "Received what?" Sherlock asked, not wanting to distract Mary. "Oh, I thought it was religious spam or whatnot. But look, it's a skip code." she said, not catching the look Sherlock gave her. Save souls now! John or James Watson/Leigha Johnson? Saint or Sinner? James or John/Leigha? The More is Less? Sherlock's brain kicked into overdrive as it picked apart the code. Save John Watson/Leigha Johnson. Saint James the Less. Pushing the fact that Mary knew what a skip code was to the back of his mind palace to look at later, he said to her, "We need to go...Now!!". Running out leaving Kensie in Mrs. Hudson's capable hands. "Where?" Mary asked, as they left the flat. "Saint James the Less, it's a church." Sherlock responded, "20 minutes by car." Asking Mary if she had drove over, which she had, he grew more and more aggravated. Everything else would be to slow, until the couple on the motorbike pulled up. Sherlock stopped them by standing in the street in front of them. Surely, they had to think him mad, but time was of the essence and he really didn't care. He raced through traffic, going as fast as he could with Mary sitting on the bike behind him.  
Rays of light shone bright through the cracks, hitting Leigha and John directly in the face as the woke from the drugs pumping through their systems. Neither could move nor talk, scaring them more than anything else. Leigha began to panic thinking the worst. Neither had any idea that the other was there. Vocal cords useless, as they tried to call out for help. John found that he was able to move his fingers after a few minutes, the drug starting to wear off. Mary felt her phone vibrate in her hand, as she clung to the back of Sherlock. Getting warmer Mr. Holmes. You have about ten minutes. Showing the text to Sherlock, she screamed over the wind and traffic, "What are they going to do to him?". "I don't know." Sherlock shouted back. John managed to lift his head, but the rest of his body was still useless. Vision blurring, he managed to make out a figure next to him. Pushing himself to try and focus, he recognized the ring on the thumb of the person next to him. It was Leigha. From his angle, he couldn't tell if she was alright or not. His head flopped limply back to the ground, the drug not wanting to let go. Mary showed Sherlock the next text that came across her phone. 8 minutes and counting... Sherlock glanced at the screen, anger and worry jockeying for first place in his head. He never minded playing a game, but this was turning out to be a dangerous one. Glancing back up at the road just in time, Sherlock threw on the brakes. Screeching to a halt in front of a police blockade, he knew that valuable time was being wasted. Using his ever-present mind palace, he quickly plotted another quicker route. Taking the stairs to the left of them, he tore off leaving the police to stare after them in shock. It amazed Sherlock that Mary could ride a bike as well as she could, as he took the bike down the many steps. Pushing the thought aside for later, he forced himself to concentrate on getting to John and Leigha.  
They fought harder against the drug that had them virtually paralyzed. As time ticked by John and Leigha found that they could move more and more, but the ability to call for help still eluded them. John noticed that Leigha was indeed awake and just as much in trouble as he was. He patted the ground until he found what he thought was her hand, squeezing it to let her know that she was not alone. Leigha saw through the cracks the flicker of flame, and began to panic even more as it came closer. They could hear a muffled voice close to them comment about how it was too damp to light. Through the fog in her brain and growing up in the country, Leigha realized that they were in the middle of a large bonfire. "I'll find something to help it along." the muffled voice said, as both Leigha and John tried to call out for help. Better hurry things are heating up here came across Mary's phone as she held it by Sherlock's arm. He swore as he increased their speed to dangerous proportions, once again weaving in and out of traffic. He had to make it, was all he could think. Stay of execution. You've got two more minutes. Sherlock was already past being fed up with this game. Seeing another shortcut, Sherlock swerved towards it, counting every second as it ticked past. Payback would absolutely be his, he thought as he fought to keep the panic he felt in check. Rounding the corner and looking to his right, Sherlock could see a huge bonfire set up in the church courtyard. What a shame Mr. Holmes. John and Leigha are quite the pair! "What does it mean?" Mary asked once again shouting over the noise to Sherlock. After throwing gas on the bonfire, the pungent smell burning John and Leigha's noses, the man threw the torch he held onto the pile of wood and debris. Watching as it began to catch fire, Sherlock knew exactly where John and Leigha were. "Oh my God!" Sherlock exclaimed, turning the bike quickly into the direction of the bonfire.  
Finally, John and Leigha were able to shake off enough of the drug that they were able to scream out for help. Their sudden voices coming from the heart of the fire, made the onlookers scream out themselves. Getting as far as they could, Sherlock and Mary jumped off the bike. Sherlock tossed it aside, taking off as fast as he could. He made it to the crowd before Mary, he began pushing people aside, screaming "Move, move...MOVE!!". Finally making it to the fire, with Mary in his wake, they began screaming out John and Leigha's names. "Leigha?" Mary asked, looking at Sherlock. He hadn't bothered to tell her that Leigha was also taken. Ignoring Mary, Sherlock began pulling at burning debris as the flames licked higher and the smoke thickened. Flinging it aside as if it was nothing. It grew hot and stifling thanks to the gasoline the man had doused the bonfire with. Continuing to call out for the pair, Sherlock keep digging. John heard Sherlock and Mary, "Here. We're here." he called back, confirming Sherlock's worst fear. Mary stayed smartly back from Sherlock as he was a man possessed, all the while calling out for the pair as well. There, Sherlock thought, as he finally managed to get to them. As quickly as he could, he pulled John out handing him off to Mary, then he grabbed Leigha, pulling her out just before the bonfire collapsed in on itself. They pulled John and Leigha further away from the fire, still talking to them as they checked them over. The onlookers were shocked that two people were almost burnt alive. John and Leigha, barely conscious, slightly burnt and soot covered, were miraculously alright.  
About midday the next day, a scream ripped through the flat, a scream that sounded of unending heartbreak. Sherlock knew better than to move from his chair, as he had been banned from his own bedroom, he didn't dare enter to find out what was going on. He would give it a few more minutes and he would know, watching as John dashed up the stairs into the flat. "What? What is it?" he asked breathlessly, obviously he had been entering the flat when the scream sounded. Sherlock merely held up his first finger, indicating that they would find out momentarily. And as sure as the sun did shine, Kensie fled down the short hallway as fast as her legs would carry her, out onto the second floor landing she went as Leigha screamed, "3 INCHES!?!?!?". Leigha stormed out of the bedroom, holding the offending hair tight in her fist, while John looked like he was watching a tennis match. He finally cleared his throat, still sounding rather raspy from the smoke inhalation and said, "I don't understand." He could see where the fire had damaged the hair, which she still held in her hand, that Kensie had cut from her head. Seething with anger, Leigha raged, "I want whoever is responsible. I want their head, dripping with blood, on a silver platter." Anger still glimmered in her eyes as she stomped off to the bathroom. Kensie had the good sense to wait until she heard water running in the bathroom before she returned to the living room. John looked from Sherlock to Kensie and back again, "I still don't understand." Sherlock got up to head for the bathroom, making Kensie's eyes widen, "Don't do it..." she said reaching out for Sherlock as he passed her, "I hate it when she gets like this, but you just have to give her a minute." Sherlock ignored the warning and continued to the bathroom. "What way?" John asked Kensie, still confused as to exactly what was the problem, as she retreated to the kitchen. She would have more than one exit there, Kensie thought. "Leigha is scary mad. I haven't seen her like this in forever." Kensie responded as she began making tea, thinking of adding a healthy splash of liquor to Leigha's cup. Couldn't hurt, she thought. Sherlock cracked open the bathroom door, peeking in to find a quietly sobbing Leigha, sitting on the bathroom floor.  
Quickly entering the bathroom, Sherlock plucked her up from the floor, cradling her to his chest. "I know I'm stupid for crying over hair, but it was my best feature." she sobbed into his chest. Pulling back from her slightly, Sherlock curled his fingers under chin making her look up at him. "Nonsense. Utter rubbish." he said softly as he grabbed a washcloth and began wiping away her tears. "There is so much more to you than 3 inches of damaged hair." he began, "You're beautiful, a talented singer, amazingly smart, loyal to a fault..." She interrupted him before he could continue, "But I'm going to look like a boy." Sherlock couldn't help but laugh at the forlorn, utterly heartbroken look on her face. Suddenly backing her against the wall, he kissed her long and hard, pouring everything he felt for her into that one kiss. He felt her melt against him, all soft curves and most definitely all female, he pulled away resting his forehead against hers. "You most certainly do not feel like a boy to me." he whispered to her. He wanted her so badly that he could taste it, but at what cost, he thought. Sensing his inner conflict with himself, Leigha grabbed him by the shirt pulling him back to her as she murmured, "Consequences be damned." Crushing her mouth to his, she gave as good as she got, she thought. Her passion fueling what felt like a raging fire in his body. Neither had noticed that the rug had bunched up around their feet until they tripped over it. "Shit!!" Leigha cried as they both went tumbling into the tub full of water, sending it splashing over the side onto the floor. All she could do was laugh at the look on Sherlock's face. "It seems like we can never catch a break." she said as she pulled herself from the cold water of the tub. Turning she held her hand out to Sherlock, as he shook his head. Both were soaked from almost head to toe, as they both chuckled at what had happened. Finally pulling his lanky frame from the tub, he snatched Leigha up into a fireman's carry, making her squeal his name.  
"Don't think for one second this incident is going to stop me." he said as he flung open the bathroom door. Stepping out he looked to his left as he noticed what seemed like two floating heads peeking out from the kitchen. Sending John a subtle signal, he walked into the bedroom with Leigha still over his shoulder, kicking the door closed behind him. Turning, John grabbed Kensie, dragging her from the flat. "Wait...where are we going." Kensie asked, fighting the hold John had on her. "Don't know, visit Mary for a bit...just until..." John said, turning red at the thoughts running through his head. Kensie laughed at the look on John's face. "Sherlock, put me down...now! I'm soaking wet and cold." she said. "Just wait, right here." he told her, need making him chop his sentences short. Stepping out of the room, he reached into the bathroom grabbing a couple of towels before he made a circuit of the flat ensuring that it was indeed empty. Covering the distance between the living room and the bedroom in a few long strides, Sherlock found Leigha right where he left her. Beginning to shiver, Leigha watched as Sherlock approached her. Dropping the towels onto the bed, Sherlock reached for her shirt, pulling the soaking wet thing over her head allowing it to fall to the floor in a wet plop. She shivered again, but Sherlock didn't know if it was from the cold she was feeling or in anticipation. Leaning in more slowly than he wanted to, Sherlock gently laid his lips to hers. His hands circled her face, gently trapping her as he deepened the kiss before trailing down to the waistband of her wet jeans. He popped the button on them before breaking the kiss. Leaning past her he grabbed one of the towels and began to dry her, his tongue flicking out to capture a drop of water that fell from her hair to trail down her breast. She felt as if he was slowly killing her, she couldn't wait any longer. Reaching between them, she grabbed a hold of his shirt, popping button as she ripped it open. She had to have her hands on him, she craved his skin as if it was vital to her survival. He laid her back onto the bed, kneeling in front of her to remove her jeans ever so slowly. He knew the effect he was having on her, her eyes dilated to show almost none of the golden brown that he had come to adore.   
Kissing and nipping his way back up just as slowly as he removed her jeans, he felt her body vibrated as she groaned out his name. "You're killing me, Sherlock." she said almost breathless in anticipation. She swallowed at the heat now pounding through her body. He stood, removing his shirt, meeting her gaze and saw the raw hunger in her eyes that set fire to him once more. He lay next to her, almost skin to skin. Opening her bra, he spilled her breasts out to his gaze. He yearned for a taste, dipping his head down to gently suckle her. She gasped as Sherlock flicked his tongue over her taut nipple. With every lick, she felt as if she was going to combust, her stomach contracting sharply. She could feel how hot his mouth was as he sucked and played, his breath scorching her over sensitive skin. She was dying for something to sate the fire burning inside her. Sliding down her body once more, he peeled off her panties. He nipped the inside of her thigh, making her jump, before burying his lips against the center of her body. Her body bowed up off the bed with ecstasy, she felt as if she was flying. He kept on, driving her higher and higher, until she felt as if she had shattered, screaming out his name in pure pleasure. He stood, watching as her body continued to jerk slightly from her orgasm, as he shed the remainder of his clothes. Crawling across the bed on hands and knees, he stopped once he could look her in the eyes. Slightly clouded with pleasure, she fought to focus on him. The scent of his masculine skin made her even wetter. Supporting his weight on his arms, he dipped his head down to hers and she shivered once again as only his lips made contact with hers. Then, ever so slowly as he deepened the kiss, he lowered himself down on top of her until his weight pressed against her. She soared at the incredible sensation of his body on hers, of his lean hips resting between her legs. She ran her hands over his perfect back, feeling his muscles contract and tense as his mouth plundered hers. Supporting his weight on one elbow, he slid his free hand down to her center once more. Separating her folds, he began driving her upwards once more relentlessly. As her second orgasm hit, he drove himself deep into her body. Leigha groaned at the sensation of his body inside hers. The thickness of him only made her orgasm even more intense. She screamed out at the sheer pleasure of it. "Alright?" he panted, fearing he hurt her and from the tightness of her. "Are...Are you kidding?" she stammered out, as she slid herself further down his shaft. Sherlock gasped as pleasure almost overrode his control. It felt as if hours flew by into days as they pleasured each other. Thrusting into her, he knew he was getting close, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately an instant before he came with a force so strong it rendered him momentarily senseless. Tangled in the sheets, the couple fell asleep contented.  
Days seemed to fly by into weeks, Sherlock and John fell back into their old comfortable ways, except for there being Mary, Kensie and Leigha. Mary was content on hanging around with Kensie, while Leigha was swept up with the adventures of Sherlock and John. Sherlock was pleased to find that Leigha was his intellectual equal. She had blended herself seamlessly into all their lives, Sherlock thought, as well as had Kensie. It surprised John that Kensie was not just the over bubbly and fast-talking rainbow haired person he had assumed that she was. Like her sister, Kensie had shown that she had multiple facets to her personality, making her seem as much a chameleon as Leigha. John was still sulking over the last case dealing with Parliament and a bomb, shooting murderous glares at Sherlock whenever he entered a room. "Oh, for God's sake John, get over it. He wouldn't have let us get hurt or killed." Leigha said to him, for what seemed like the hundredth time. Sherlock glided into the living room, raising an eyebrow at Leigha's words to John, while adjusting his suit coat. There were reporters milling about outside of the flat, waiting for Sherlock to appear. "There's always an off switch, John." she finished while shooting John a wink as she sipped her tea. John turned to Leigha, noticing her grimace as if the tea tasted funny. She had kept up her singing at the restaurant and online while working with them, but John could see the toll it was taking on her. She had been having trouble sleeping more and more, the dark circles under her eyes getting even more pronounced. He made a mental note to mention it to Sherlock when they were alone. He watched as Leigha set down her tea, turning to engage in the conversation with Mary and Mrs. Hudson pertaining to Mary's upcoming wedding, that is if John ever proposed. Leigha noticed the look John was giving her. "He's getting better." she responded, giving John, a sly wink causing him to chuckle. Of course, thanks to Leigha, Sherlock was getting better at his interactions or people-ing as Leigha tended to call it. Sherlock glanced at the two, confused by their exchange, while he popped open a bottle of champagne. "Have you set a date, dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked Mary, as Leigha tuned back into the conversation. "I was hoping for some time in May." Mary responded. "Oh, yes, a spring wedding, those are always so lovely." the landlady gushed. Mary turned to Sherlock, smiling, "You will be there, Sherlock?" she asked, as he served everyone a glass of bubbly. He smiled his usual smile at Mary, "Weddings aren't really my thing..." he said casually as he reached over to brush a few stray hairs out of Leigha's face that had fallen from behind her ear. John knew that it was not a casual motion that had Sherlock touching Leigha. The bomb had shaken Sherlock, being that both John and Leigha had been with him, at least until he had found the damned off switch. Sherlock had to reassure himself that she was still with him, John thought. Grabbing his coat and scarf, Sherlock looked to John, "Ready?" he asked, while shrugging them on, "Time to go be Sherlock Holmes." Stopping, he grabbed the hated deerstalker and threw it on as Leigha chuckled.  
Being John's best man, Sherlock was driving everyone crazy, even Leigha, who was the most even tempered one of the group. It got so bad that she had to call John at work, thankfully while he had just gone to lunch. "John, you're either not listening to me or not understanding me. He texted Lestrade that it was an emergency." John shook his head as he strained to her over the background noise coming through her phone, "He did what, again? Leigha....Where are you at?" he asked, "Hello...Leigha?" Smiling, Leigha hung up as she plopped down next to him on the bench, making John jump. "I'm here." she said, grinning. Sighing, John pocketed his phone before grabbing his lunch that Mary had made him and giving her the look he normally reserved for Sherlock. "So, what exactly happened again?" he asked as he unwrapped his sandwich. "Well, for one, the past two weeks, Sherlock has been driving all of us around the bend at the flat. For two, Greg was in the middle of arresting those Waters gang when Sherlock texted saying it was an emergency. Naturally Greg was worried, which I say worried lightly, but Greg called in every available support he could to the flat, even a helicopter. John, a freaking helicopter, and it was all for his best man's speech. John, really, he is driving us all nuts." she said in a rush, not taking a breath. John had been trying his best to rein in what seemed to be uncontrollable laughter, but it was pointless. It spilled out of him until he had tears streaming down his face.  
"Really, John? It's not funny...Stop laughing." she said, as John tried his best to rein in his laughter and tears. A light wind blew towards the pair as John lifted his sandwich, ready to take a bite. John noticed her wrinkling up her nose and how pale she had suddenly gotten. "You alright?" he asked her as he set aside his food. "Mhmmm, fine. I think I am just coming down with something, the smell of your sandwich has really put me off now." she murmured, pushing John's hands away as he went to check her pulse. "You haven't been eating again?" he asked, knowing full well he had only seen her picking at food here and there. Leigha chose to ignore his question while she moved her seat upwind of his food, the change helping the nauseous feeling she was having. "Are you going to help me with our current Holmes problem or am I on my own?" she countered, instead of answering him. John continued to stare at her until she returned his stare, neither seeming to budge. "Well, it's Sherlock, isn't it? What can we do?" John said, backing down first. Sighing, she knew John was right. Scarfing down his lunch, he turned to her, "Come on." Raising an eyebrow, she looked up at the shorter man, not bothering to even ask the question. "I'm making sure you are going back to the flat and are going to rest for once. Doctor's orders." he said, making it sound like he would tolerate no argument on the subject. "You'll run over your lunch break." she said, a small smile beginning. "No, not when someone needs to be doctored. And I'm your doctor, so you must listen to me besides I'll bill you." he said, smiling his always kind smile as he flagged down a cab. "But the wedding..." she said, beginning to argue. "It's not for some hours yet. A rest until it's time will hurt no one." he countered, taking her by the arm, efficiently ending the argument. He noted that she was even paler and was starting to feel clammy. He watched her on the ride to the flat, noting her breathing. He knew he had a spare medical bag at the flat, that is if Sherlock hadn't used it or gotten rid of it.  
Pulling up in front of the flat, John helped her from the cab and to the front door. She was beginning to look as if a slight breeze could blow her over. He could see the toll that everything was taking on her. As they entered, they could hear Sherlock shout, "Biscuits!" To which Mrs. Hudson promptly replied, "I really am going to have a word with your mother." John and Leigha couldn't hear Sherlock's reply, only the deep timber of his voice before he slammed the door. As John helped Leigha up the stairs, he could hear Sherlock's sigh through the door. John swung the door back open, pushing Leigha down onto the couch. "John? What's wrong with her?" Sherlock asked, the earlier irritation he felt gone quickly and quickly observing all the outwards signs he could see. John pulled Sherlock away as Leigha laid down on the couch. "Exhaustion, I think. But there has been a couple of times, that things have tasted or smell funny to her. She's barely eating, and I bet she is barely sleeping." John murmured to Sherlock, while looking for his spare medical bag. Finding it intact, he dug out the thermometer, stuck it under her tongue, while he took her pulse. He expected her to fight him or at least argue, but she barely gave him any notice. She had fallen into a deep sleep. When the thermometer beeped, he saw that her temperature was slightly above normal, and her pulse was slower than it had been earlier. "Just let her rest until it's time to go, Sherlock." John told him before he left. Sherlock gazed over at John's empty chair, thinking of what Mrs. Hudson had been saying to him. She was wrong, he thought, he wasn't truly alone anymore. He still had John, but he also had Leigha and by proxy her sister Kensie. Sighing again, he moved over to the couch to gaze down at Leigha, leaning down he brushed back a few stray hairs that had fallen into her face. His knuckles grazed her cheek. Even deep in sleep, she turned into his touch. He turned and moved down the hallway. "Right then." he mumbled to himself, "In to battle." as he stood staring at his wedding attire before pulling it from the hangers.  
The ceremony was beautiful, Leigha thought, even though her feet ached from standing as a bride's maid. As per her request, she was not paired up Sherlock. Another woman of her similar height and build was though, and it was amusing Leigha to end, watching Sherlock's reactions. "You are quite devilish, you know." Mary murmured to her, Kensie nodding her agreement. All Leigha could do was smile and bite her lip to keep from laughing. "Poor Molly isn't very happy either." Leigha pointed out after she calmed herself. The three women looked over to see the plainish woman looking very unhappy as she stared at Sherlock and the woman who was currently teasing him. "Well, now you know how she looks at Sherlock and you." Kensie said, making Leigha turn and look at her, eyebrow raised. "Oh, don't give me that look, it's quite true you know." Mary interjected before the sisters could start arguing. After the bride and groom went through the greeting line in the reception line, the after party could begin. As if timed, as John went to get it seemed someone from the military, Sherlock and Leigha moved in from the left and right respectively. "So that's him..."Major Sholto?" Sherlock asked, making Mary turn towards him, "If they are such good friends, why does he never mention him?" Mary smiled at Sherlock, "He does all the time, to me.", as she took a drink of her wine. "Ugh, I chose this wine, it's bloody awful." she stated with a grimace. "Sorry, Mary but I have to agree, you right about the wine." Leigha stated, frowning down into her own glass as Sherlock watched her, an eyebrow raised before he filed it away and continued. Leigha barely heard Sherlock and Mary until Sherlock stated to Mary to stop smiling, just before he walked away. "But, Sherlock, it's my wedding day." she chuckled as he stalked away. She smiled after him, both her and Leigha chuckling before forgetting and taking another sip of their wines. Both cringing at the taste, Leigha took their glasses and set them aside. "Thank you dear." Mary said to her before she strolled off to mingle. Leigha turned, her eyes instantly locking onto Sherlock. She watched as he paced back and forth with his phone to his ear.  
She wondered who he could be talking to while at a wedding. She watched his lips when she found her answer. She watched as his lips formed, "I need your answer, Mycroft, it's a matter of urgency." So, he was talking to his brother and then it hit her...she could read lips. Storing this little tidbit to mull over later, she went back to watching Sherlock. She noted that he had gotten a bit aggravated by whatever his brother had said, she could tell by the way the muscle in his jaw flexed. "I'm not a child anymore, Mycroft." she read from his lips just before he hung up. Oh, my, what was that about, she wondered. After the food had been enjoyed, someone rapped gently on a wine glass, "Pray silence for the best man." the man said as the crowd applauded. Poor Sherlock, Leigha thought, as he started talking, stumbling for the words. She heard John mumbled, "Telegrams." to which Sherlock clung to like a lifeline. As Sherlock rambled through his best man's speech, Leigha did all she could to keep from laughing. But being Sherlock, he pulled it out, she thought, as she watched people wipe away tears at his words. John stood as Sherlock began to panic that he had messed up, the shorter man hugging his friend. After the applause, he began to tell some funny stories dealing with John. When he got to the story about the bloody Guardsman, everyone seemed enthralled. Including herself, only because she was not there for that case. Lestrade asked how it had been done, to which Sherlock could only reply, "Sadly, that is one I could not solve." She saw the slight aggravated look on his face before he recovered, and moved onto the funny story of their 'stag night'. Now this was a story she knew the majority of, as she had come across them laying side by side at the bottom of the stairs, very drunk. As she listened it struck her as funny that something as light as beer could almost completely obliterate his abilities to read people and the scenes around him. "Egg chair sitty thing?" she whispered extremely quietly to Mary, who was doing her best not to burst out laughing. Leigha could see Sherlock out of the corner of her eye, struggling not to reprimand them, which made want to laugh even more. She had to bite the inside of her lip just to stifle the laughter that wanted to bubble up and out. She tried hard to listen to Sherlock as he prattled on, watching as each of the guests started to lose interest.  
She thought for a moment that John might throttle Sherlock this time, but the consulting detective caught on before it came down to homicide. "From now on there's a new story." he went onto finish, "A bigger adventure. Ladies and gentlemen, pray charge your glasses and be upstanding." Sherlock picked up his glass as everyone stood, not noticing the photographer coming closer to the head table, but Leigha did. She didn't care for the blank look in the man's eyes. "Today begins the adventures of Mary Elizabeth Watson and John Hamish Watson, the two reasons that every single one of us..." Sherlock trailed off, not even noticing that his glass had slipped form his fingers. Leigha heard as he trailed off, looking over to see Sherlock retreat into his mind palace and essentially shut down. The glass continued to fall as he processed all the information that was coming at lightning speed to the conclusion that the Mayfly Man was at the wedding, Leigha read it all over Sherlock's face and thankfully no one else could. John and Mary watched in shock as Sherlock had the guests sit back down as he vaulted the head table with one hand. He paced up and down the aisle of the reception hall as he began to talk a mile a minute. "What is he doing?" Mary murmured to John and Leigha. "Something's wrong." they responded at the same time. They watched as Sherlock went near meltdown. Leigha imagined this is what Sherlock was like when he was coming clean from whatever drug of choice he happened to be on at the time. She could see the muscles in Sherlock's arm flex as he sent a text message from behind his back, she reminded herself that she really needed to learn that, that it could come in handy one day. Sure enough Greg's phone pinged in his pocket as Sherlock informed him that it was his turn for the loo. LOCK THIS PLACE DOWN, Greg read and agreed that it was indeed his turn for the bathroom. As Lestrade left, a voice came out from the head table, "Any chance of an end date for this speech? Gotta cut the cake." John said, almost at the end of his patience with his best man, no matter if something was going on.   
"Oh! Ladies and gentlemen, can’t stand it when I finally get the chance to speak for once, Vatican Cameos.” Sherlock directed the last two words to John and Leigha, even Kensie picked up on the tone of his words. Both sat up straight in their chairs, ready to hear what Sherlock had to say. “What did he say? What’s that mean?” Mary asked, looking back and forth between John and Leigha’s ramrod straight postures. “Battle stations.” John started quietly, pulling down the bottom of his waistcoat. “Someone’s gonna die.” Leigha quietly finished for him. “What?!” Mary exclaimed. John put his hand over hers, shushing her gently and silently. They watched as Sherlock seemed to go further and further into his meltdown. As he seemed to get a hold of himself, he was back standing in front of John. “What do I do?” John asked. “Already done it. Don’t solve the murder, save the life.” He responded as he turned back to the guests with a manic smile plastered on his face. “Sorry. Off-piste a bit. Back now. Phew!” he stated, “Let’s play a game. Let’s play Murder.”, looking intensely out into the crowded reception hall. “Sherlock…” Mrs. Hudson started warningly, disappointment laced her voice. “Imagine someone’s going to get murdered at a wedding. Who exactly would you pick?” Sherlock queried, as he prowled up and down the aisle of tables. “I think you’re a popular choice at the moment, dear.” Mrs. Hudson promptly responded. Leigha caught the older woman’s eye and smiled slightly to let her know that she, at least, appreciated the sarcasm. John and Leigha watched and listened as Sherlock rambled on more, waiting for him to finish his deduction and get to the point.  
When Sherlock finally got to his intended destination with his thoughts, he finally toasted John and Mary. He immediately turned back to the trio, “Major Sholto’s going to be murdered. I don’t know how or by whom, but it’s going to happen.”, he told them just before turning to push his way through the crowd. “Stay here.” John said to Mary, before kissing her. “Please be careful.”, she told him before he and Leigha left, taking off after Sherlock. Mary watched them push through the crowd and disappear through the French doors, hesitating only a few seconds before taking off after them. In his room, Major Sholto unzipped his suitcase, moving his clothes away to reveal a large gun. On the landing partway up the stairs, Sherlock stood searching his mind palace for the Major’s room number. “How can you not remember this? You remember everything!” John said impatiently as he paced beside Sherlock. “I had to delete something.” He responded, grumbling irritably. “Gentlemen, arguing is not help right now.”, Leigha said, trying to calm the situation down when movement caught her eye. Below them stood Janine, staring at Sherlock like he was a delicious piece of chocolate, making a Leigha narrow her eyes at the brunette bridesmaid when Mary came flying around the corner and up the stairs. Holding up her gown to avoid tripping on it, she said “Two oh seven.”, as she came even with the group. Sherlock stared at Mary before pelting after her and overtaking the group. Reaching the door first, Sherlock began pounding on the door with the flat of his hand, “Major Sholto? Major Sholto!”. The group listened carefully to the man’s words through the closed door, the extent of them being that the Major was ready for whomever it was that was attempting to end his life. “Kick down the door.”, Mary said after John attempted to get the Major to open the door.  
“I really wouldn’t. I have a gun in my hand and a lifetime of unfortunate reflexes.”, Major Sholto responded calmly. Leigha could appreciate the amount of training it took to be the way the Major was, but she couldn’t reflect on it right now. Leigha watched as the group argued back and forth, trying to get the Major to open the door. “You want me to open the door? Solve it, then.”, he told Sherlock. The detective began floundering. “If I couldn’t solve it before, how can I solve it now?”, he said, sounding like a small child. John and Mary began arguing with him until Leigha spoke up quietly, “Because now you have me.”, she said just before she grabbed his hand. Sherlock found himself in his mind palace, with Leigha standing next to him. “But how?”, he asked. She shook her head, “Don’t worry about that just now.” She waved her hands as an image of Private Bainbridge in full uniform appeared in front of them, standing at attention. The image superimposed on a blank background drew Sherlock’s attention. The Private turned as if he was on a turntable. “What do you see?”, she asked the man next to her. Sherlock’s eyes scanned the form in front of him, as the image blurred into the Major in his dress uniform. “I don’t…” Sherlock started as Leigha stepped up next to him. He hadn’t even realized that he had moved forward. She moved her hands again, and the images began to blur back and forth. “Look again…What do you see?” she repeated. Sherlock began to get frustrated, as the images blurred faster and faster. Then he saw it, his eyes locking onto the white belt that both men wore. “The belts are the same, white webbed belts.”, he told her, looking a flickering memory to the right of her. He realized that it was earlier, when the waiter was pulling the metal skewer out of the middle of the meat. “And?”, Leigha prodded carefully with a small smile. She flicked her hand, it was the Private again, this time in the shower, unclipping her belt. She flicked her other hand, the skewer coming free as blood and juice oozed from the hole in the meat. She continued flicking her hand and changing the scenes in front of Sherlock. Bainbridge stumbling, looking uncomfortable. Blood pouring from the hole in the meat. The duty sergeant knocking on the shower door, calling out to the private, the blood-stained water flowing from under the shower door. Sherlock’s eyes snapped open as the answer hit him, Leigha still holding his hands, smiling at him. He pulled her up into his arms, kissing her soundly. Sherlock turned to the Major’s door, “Major, no one’s coming to kill you.”, he said. John and Mary looked shocked at his declaration. “I’m afraid you’ve already been killed hours ago, Major.” Leigha clarified for the Major, knowing Sherlock loved the dramatic. She could feel her other half high-fiving her in her head, dancing in a small circle. “What did you say?”, the Major asked. “Don’t take off your belt.” Sherlock told him. John and Sherlock went back and forth as to the how it was done. Thankfully it got the Major to open his door. John hurried inside to give him much needed medical attention.  
As Leigha searched for Sherlock, for it seemed that he had disappeared into thin air, “On the Beautiful Blue Danube” played throughout the place. As she turned a corner, she could her what sounded like Sherlock’s dulcet tone talking with a lighter sounding voice. She found him with Janine in the foyer, waltzing together. Leigha stayed to the shadows as she watched the woman smile and laugh with Sherlock. Staying deep in the shadows, she watched as Sherlock pulled off a full pirouette for Janine, as she laughed and clapped her hands. She shook her head, “I wish you weren’t…” she started, making Sherlock turn and look at her, “whatever it is you are.” Sherlock stared at her for a moment assimilating what she had said, “I know.”, he simply responded. He watched as Janine straightened her dress and hair, knowing she was going to ask something. Leigha could read the signs as well from her dark spot, she really couldn’t blame Janine, Sherlock was a very handsome man. “That, um, Leigha girl…?” Janine started. Sherlock continued to look at her and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish. “Are you two…?” Janine asked, seemingly not able to ask the question on her mind. Leigha couldn’t wait to hear his answer to this question, as she turned slightly to see Sherlock and judge the look on his face. Sherlock kept his face neutral, “We work together.”, he stated, not fully answering the woman’s question. Leigha felt her heart crack, the feeling of a weight wanting to crush her chest in. Footsteps to her left drew her attention as John walked by her, never noticing her hidden in the deep shadows. Greg came in the door to Sherlock’s right with the photographer in tow. “Got him for you, Sherlock.” Lestrade said. Leigha began moving carefully from the shadows as she noticed that Greg’s head snapped to her direction. Could he see her? she thought, worrying that Lestrade may say something to Sherlock. Greg gave her a barely discernable wink and a slight tilt to his head for her to move. She headed away in search of Mary, thinking that Greg was more observant than Sherlock gave him credit.  
“Ah excellent, the photographer. Thank you.” Sherlock said to Lestrade. Sherlock pointed to the camera asking if he could see it. The photographer cradled the camera to his chest as if it was his child, “Er…what’s this about? I was halfway home.”, the photographer said nervously, finally holding the camera out to Sherlock. “You should have driven faster.” Sherlock responded as he took the camera and began perusing the shots. “Ah, yes. Yes, very good. There, you see? Perfect.” Sherlock said, smiling. Lestrade looked at Sherlock perplexed, “What is? You gonna tell us?” Sherlock handed the camera over to Greg as John and Janine moved to Lestrade’s side. “Is the murderer in the photos?” John asked. Sherlock shook his head, “It’s not what is in the photographs, it’s what’s not in them.”, he said cryptically. “Sherlock? The showing-off thing. We’ve discussed it before.” John said, frowning slightly at his curly haired friend. Sherlock began explaining that there is one person at a wedding who is not in any photos but can go anywhere, and you never even see their face. “You only ever see the camera.”, he finished as he cuffed the young man to the nearby luggage trolley. He went on further to explain how and why the young man went to great lengths to become the substitute photographer, as Mary and Leigha walked in. Leigha watched as Janine leaned closer to Sherlock and quietly asked, “Do you always carry handcuffs?” Sherlock kept his eyes on Leigha as she made her way over to John and Mary, “Down, girl.” Not noticing that Sherlock couldn’t take his eyes off her, she felt her heart crack more as she tried not to turn and glare at the pretty brunette. Her other half was thinking of ways to make the woman disappear, she could only slightly approve. Leigha made sure her face was blank and could not be read as she moved closer to John and Mary. Sherlock and the photographer exchanged a few more words before Sherlock tossed Greg a phone with the information he needed on it before turning and offering Janine his arm and leaving for the reception hall. Greg looked over at Leigha, catching the unguarded look on her face, catching her before she could leave with the others. “You okay, Leigha?” he asked, the worry written all over his face. All she could do was smile a sad smile to Lestrade and nodded. Tonight, just might be a danger night, Greg thought.  
The sound of a single violin accompanies a single couple waltzing around the reception room. John and Mary glide effortlessly, the tables that had originally occupied the room were gone from sight. Looking into each other’s eyes, they were oblivious to the entire room watching them. At the end of the room stood Sherlock, on a small stage. Leigha watched as Sherlock gently swayed as he played the song he wrote for the newlyweds. To her, he seemed to have his eyes glued to the couple, but Sherlock was also watching her. He thought of how stunning she looked in the lilac gown, how it draped better on her than it did on Janine. As his song was coming to an end, he watched as John dipped Mary causing her to grasp in delight. All around the couple the guest broke out into applause, with Janine directing hers straight at Sherlock. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a dark look cross over Leigha’s face. “Yeah!” Janine shouted. Warning bells went off in Sherlock’s head but as fast as the look came over Leigha’s face, it was gone just as fast. He made a mental note to speak with her, just before he stepped up to the microphone on the stage. “Ladies and gentlemen, just, er, one last thing before the evening can properly begin. Apologies for earlier. A crisis arose and was dealt with.”, he paused as he drew in a breath, “More importantly, however, today we saw two people make vows. I’ve never made a vow in my life, and after tonight I never will again. So, here in front of you all, my first and last vow.” He looked Leigha directly in the eye, conveying what he felt, hoping she would see it. “Mary and John, whatever it takes, whatever happens, from now on I swear I will always be there, always, for all three of you.” He said as he hesitated, then began to stammer, “Er, I’m sorry, I mean, I mean two of you. All two of you. Both of you, in fact, I’ve just miscounted.”, he finished as he watched John and Mary exchange a worried look between them. John jerked slightly as a thought ran through his head dealing with Leigha. No, he thought, couldn’t be, but then he was a doctor and he should have seen it.   
As Sherlock stepped down from the stage, he encouraged the DJ to begin playing music and for the guests to start dancing. As the guests begin to dance, it gives Sherlock the time he needs, keeping John and Mary from getting to him and especially the handful that was named Janine. He slipped back into some shadows, giving him the much-needed break from the reception. He looked around from his hiding spot trying to find Leigha. He didn’t lay eyes on her until the music ended and he hears her clear her throat. He turned and there she was on the stage, he watched her from the shadows as she adjusted the microphone. “John, Mary, this is for you.”, she said, taking sip of water before thee DJ cued up the music she had handed him. Sherlock watched as Molly did a little dance and pulled on her date’s arm, whispering something into the man’s ear. As the first few notes began to play, Sherlock recognized the song, she had been rehearsing it. Sherlock noticed halfway through her performance, there was not a dry eye in the place, except for Janine, who looked as if she had tasted something horrible. Applause broke out when she finished, he watched as she made her way to the couple, giving them both hugs before slipping discreetly out of the room. Sherlock slipped from the shadows, fully intending on following Leigha when he lost sight of her, when John and Mary stopped him. “Sorry, that was one more deduction than I was really expecting.” Mary’s face held the look of not understanding, “Deduction?” Sherlock looked at her intensely, “Increased appetite, change of taste perception, and you were sick this morning. You assumed it was just wedding nerves. You got angry with me when I mentioned it to you. All the signs are there.” Mary just stared at Sherlock, still not understanding, “The signs?”, she parroted. Sherlock looked over to John before turning back to her, “The signs of three.”, he finished dropping his gaze to her stomach. John doubled over before saying, “How did he notice before me? I’m a bloody doctor.” Sherlock watched as John pulled Mary from the dance floor, seeing her mouth ‘Thank you’ to him, which he in turned just smiled and gave her a slight nod. He stood in the middle of the dance floor, looking a little lost and alone as he lowered his eyes seemingly lost in thought before pulling himself back into the moment. Slowly he turned to leave until he felt John’s presence at his side. He turned to acknowledge John, his eyebrow raised, “I thought I told you to go dance with your wife.”  
John looked a bit embarrassed before he finally said to Sherlock, “You did but I think I should point out something that the great Sherlock Holmes missed.” Sherlock looked at John incredulously, “I do not miss things, John.” John chuckled at the man he called his best friend, “Yeah, you do…have Leigha take a pregnancy test.” He left Sherlock standing there, seemingly speechless. But he was in his mind palace, playing back the last week and half. He saw the same exact symptoms he had just pointed out to Mary. He was Sherlock Holmes; how could he see Mary symptoms but not see Leigha’s. He pulled out of his mind palace, looking around at the scene unfolding around him. Janine was dancing with the comic and sci-fi man, Molly with her date, Tom and Mrs. Hudson. He headed for the stage, picking up the sheet music for the waltz he had written. Folding it gently, he sealed it in an envelope, labeling it for ‘Dr. and Mrs. Watson’, leaving it on the music stand before he made his way out. Walking slowly out through the guests, Molly looked up to watch him as he left but returned her attention to dancing with Tom and Mrs. Hudson. No one seemed to notice that two guests other than Sherlock were missing. Leigha and Lestrade not being there seemed to bother no one. In the garden outside the reception room, the music could still be heard as he pulled on his jacket, making sure that his collar was all the way up against the chill of the night. He walked away slowly, his only thought of finding Leigha. If what John said was true, he needed to know, and he needed to find her fast.

**Author's Note:**

> It has taken me a while but hope you enjoy. And I want to give a shout out to everyone that is fighting a battle most people don't understand...Keep hanging in there! :)


End file.
